Love & War (The Life of WWE Superstar Serenity Ava Moorison)
by Zellus247
Summary: A New, world renowned, Diva is coming to the WWE to start the tail end of her pro wrestling career. She will be hit with various obstacles professionally and personally. She will meet a lot of old flames and friends. Overall she plans on making a difference within the Women Division which will cause old nemesis to resurface and make new enemies. Will she survive in WWE?
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to the Big Leagues

Chapter 1: Welcome to the Big Leagues"

It's Monday August 22nd. 3:30pm. WWE just had an amazing night last night at SummerSlam and Vince is in his office with Shane and Stephanie McMahon awaiting the arrival of their "hope to be" new WWE Diva.

"Where is she dammit? Raw is about to start and I would love to have her debut tonight to continue the hype from last night paperview."

Shane chuckles at his impatient father… "Pops calm down; you know how New York traffic is"

Stephanie walks over to Vince and puts her hand on his shoulder… "Dad I promise, she will sign this time, we're giving her an off…" before Stephanie could finish Tom Phillips come running into Vince's offices face pink as his lips.

"This better be good for you to barge in my office like this Phillips."

"Mr. McMahon, she is here"

Vince turns to shane and steph with a look of pure confusion and anger on his face while Shane and steph simultaneously turn away to look at the walls trying to conceal their laugh.

"Phillips please tell me you did not come all the way up here while leaving our NEW TALENT down stairs WHEN YOU COULD OF BROUGHT HER UP HERE WITH YOU?"

Shane stepped in still trying to compose his laughter "dammit phillips, you just can't catch a break."

"Phillips please go down and escort her up HERE before my dad tares you a new one"

Stephanie closes the door behind Tom, "Dad you have to start giving tom a break, he is one of the best employees you have here. And one of the finest assistants you have had in awhile.

Vince face still reading nothing but anger

"Yeah old man, at least tom didn't lose you thousands of dollars like your last 2 assistants. And he definitely hasn't bring back any of your dry cleaned custom shirts from the cleaners covered in pink spots."

Vince couldn't help but laugh…. "Shane don't be an Ass all your life, okay son"

Shane winks at him, "Alright pops" a few moments later the door opens and in walks...

"HERE SHE IS, The WOMAN WHO IS GOING TO MAKE US RICHER THAN EVER BEFORE!" Vince says with the biggest smile on his face, and with his arms stretched out wide to embrace her.

(Serenity "Ava" Moorison", aka Dynamite Dyme, aka Lady A. she is world renown pro wrestler who recently finished her contract over seas in Japan, she is known for her 2 characters mention above and for her in ring style which is a mixture of brawling, high flying, technical, and most well known her abilities with submissions. She has won almost every title known in the pro wrestling business. R.O.H Women's Champion, TNA Knockout Champion, and various titles over seas, including tag team champion). She is one of the best women wrestlers to ever do it.)

Serenity gives both Vince and shane a long hug. "Hi Vince Hi Shane, how long has it been… 5years?"

Vinc shane and serenity continues to make small chat while Stephanie looks at serenity with a weird look that can not be explain. It looks as if the 2 have had history between each other. Stephanie begins to clear her throat…

"Hello Seren" Serenity slowly turns around and look at Stephanie mcmahon, "why hello Stephanie I didn't know if you were going to speak"

"I felt the same towards you", Stephanie replied.

"I see we have both matured over the years" "Yes we have!" Stephanie said with a fake smile.

(They both stared at each other for a few minutes, making an awkward atmosphere).

"Well that's enough small talk, let's get down to business" serenity insisted

(30 minutes into the meeting)

"COULD YOU BE MORE DEMANDING!" Vince Exclaimed. Steph chimed in, "Now serenity of course you will be a great addition to this Women's Evolution that we have started here, but to demand that you want creative control of your characters which I have to admit have taken on a life of their own is just absurd. We already are giving you a opportunity where you ,unlike every other new diva coming in, do not have to go through the NXT Experience before coming to the main roster. What else can you ask for, really?"

Serenity looks at shane and laughs a bit, shane laughing with her. "Mr. McMahon I built my 2 characters from the ground up and worked them! As you all know I want to be more than just a pretty face, I can go toe to toe with any male superstar in your locker room. I have creatively put much blood sweat and tears into these 2 characters and dont want anyone coming in messing up what has already been established. I'm not saying on what full creative control, All I'm saying is that I want to have a say so in any creative moves you might want to add and or change."

"And in her defense guys she did not ask to NOT go down to NXT, we offered that to her." Vince and steph looks at Shane with a disgusted look, "I'm just saying" shane replied.

"Vince we both know that the reason I didn't sign last time was for this very reason, and back then I was not worthy of the demands made and I WAS Immature, but we know the reason why you have been chasing me for the past 5 years is because my work now backs up these demands. and to what Stephanie said earlier, not only will be a great addition to this Evolution, I will make sure that I will be the number 1 woman running this evolution to bigger and greater opportunities. So can you afford to lose me, because at this point, and this might be idiotic of me to say this but I can afford to not sign this contract today. Being in wwe is a dream that will be Great to fulfill but I have had an amazing career outside of this business and I can go home after today happy if I sign and happy if I don't. So what will it be?

Vince can't help but look at serenity in amazement. "I never in my 30+years in this business had no superstar, let alone a diva, talk to me the way you just did. Besides P. Brooks. But I like that you in, we always have. I can manage giving you an input in creative control of your characters but my only issue is that you want to be on both Raw and Smackdown. that is not possible. Mentally, and physically that will be wear and tare on you. We want you at your best!"

"Vince you know how Mick Foley has his characters dude love and mnkind, and how thee undertaker is such an iconic character, I want to be on that level. And want these characters to be so strong that People really believe that they are 2 separate people and not just characters. Which ppl already kind of believe, obviously most people know but the ones who are ignorant to the fact out weigh the ones who know. I want to be the first diva to be inducted in the Hall of Fame 2 times for 2 amazing characters. And I plan on breaking barriers and becoming a role model for the women here now and to the future divas. I could work one character on Raw and one on smackdown. Which will be beneficial to both brands and the business as a whole.

It will also squash this little sibling rivalry we have between steph and myself, no one will have to fight over her.

'I say if she can handle working both shows that means tv and dark shows, let her do it. She know how far to push herself." Stephanie said.

Vince shakes his head. "I cant let her do that just yet, how about we debut you on Raw as one character and maybe something happen where you have to leave and then we can debut you as the other on smackdown or vice versa."

Serenity takes a deep breath, "you know what I can deal with that, where do I sign."

"well in that case you have to decide what brand you go to first." Stephanie said with such confidence. I guess since Raw was tonight she just knew serenity would pick raw. The show with more tv time and overall more popular in her eyes.

Serenity smiles at shane "you already know I..." before she could finish shane says "woo hoo she bleeds nothing but blue baby!" ( blue is her favorite color and she has had a history of being nothing but supportive to the smackdown brand over the years. plus I bleed nothing but blue is one of her characters most infamous sound bites)

Welcome to smackdown! Stephanie face turns to pure hatred, which then turns into a terrifying smirk. Good choice serene! Stephanie says while clapping.

4:45pm after both parties' lawyers look over paperwork and both sign contracts, Vince stands and walk over to serenity to shake her hand, welcome to the big leagues kid, Stephanie right behind him hugs serenity, and whispers in her ear a sketchy word of encouragement. "Prepare for a HELL of a career"

Shane hugs her and states. "smackdown will never be the same... THANK YOU"

"HELL, this business will never be the same." Vince stated, "Why don't you stick around town and go to raw serenity?"

Stephanie looked at her Dad in disbelief, "I'm sure she would rather head over to the town smackdown is in tomorrow to rest up."

serenity noticed steph didn't want her to come and knew just what to say, "Sure I'll head over there now! "

"Our newest WWE Superstar Serenity "Ava" Moorison" Vince said smiling from cheek to cheek

"Let's get this PARTY started!" serenity winked at Stephanie.

 **! Personal Note From Me ! :**

Thank you for Reading this story, I can't wait to dive into Serenity's Career, and the various relationships she will have with the McMahons and further down the line, an old flame or 2 from her childhood.


	2. Chapter 2: Old flame, New Journey

Chapter 2: The Welcome Committee

Serenity just stepped out of the shower, she has a towel rapped around her body and her hair as she steps out of the bathroom, into the bedroom of her hotel suite trying to decide on what to wear to Raw tonight….

Hard Knocks coming from the door… "Are you serious? I could have sworn I put that do not disturb sign on the door, who could that be?"

She opens the door to her surprise WWE Universal Champion Finn Balor is at her door in that stupid #FinnFreezePose. _**(Fergal Devitt aka Finn, has been friends with serenity for 6years, they met in Ireland training and wrestling together for 2 years before she moved to japan)**_ **.** Whenever they see each other Serenity usually straddles Fergal's waist, but she couldn't help but notice the cast on his arm, plus she had on nothing but the towel. She instead gave him a big smile and hugged him hard enough to show how much she missed him but soft enough to not damage his arm.

"What are you doing here Fergie" _(Fergal's nickname)_

"I obviously came to see me old mate how are ya?"

"oh how I missed that sexy Irish accent. I'm well; but I did not expect to see you until I got to the arena"

"Wait let's not try to change the subject here, did you just flirt with me, you think me accent is sexy?"

"You wish Finn"

"Oh you called me Finn, you only call me by me ring name when you don't want to admit that I'm right!" Finn said while winking at her.

"Anyway, how is the arm? I saw your match at SummerSlam, did you really pop it back into place during the match?"

"I did fortunately; they would have ended the match if I didn't"

Serenity shakes her head….. "I know you're not judging me serene. You often forget about the time you and Ember moon had that ladder match and you almost broke your knee in the ring trying to do a Hurricarana off the top of the ladder unto ember."

"Yeah the reason it didn't break is because I popped it….. Back….into"….."yeah finish thee sentence"

Serenity couldn't help but laugh "It was a hella of a move though" finn replied. "yeah and I won that match!"

"So what does this mean for you though? Is it seriously injured?"

"I don't know I find out tonight when I see the WWE doctors, it feels okay"…. Before he could finish Serenity squeezed his arm. "OWW WHAT THEE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?"….. "I thought so you're hurt, your arm is obviously swollen." Finn laughed, "you always can see right through me."

"Anyway how rude am I. I came here to say CONGRATULATIONS on becoming a WWE Superstar! I received your text about an hour ago"

"Thank you Fergie I'm so excited," serenity continued to explain how her meeting with the McMahons went but Finn could not help but notice that serenity was literally standing there with nothing but a towel on. He could see the water from the shower still dripping off her silky smooth caramel skin, and how amazed that he could still see her body form through the towel. He became caught up in the moment and started to move closer to serenity licking his lips about to touch himself when he quickly snapped out of it when he heard serenity repeatedly calling his name.

"FERGIE, FERGIE, DEVITT?" Finn looked up, are you okay?

"Yeah I um got distracted for a second, so I see you're getting dressed so I think I'll make my way to the arena."

"Hey how about I ride with you. I rented my car from this Hotel so I can just turn it in and ride with you to the arena. "

"THAT WOULD BE GREAT! I mean sure, whatever. I'll go down to the lobby and wait for ya"

Finn mentally hit his head wishing he did not sound so excited.

"Before you go down what should I wear, I want to make a statement to all those Divas that there's a new Woman whose about to take over this business."

Finn couldn't help but laugh, "You were always a confident little one" why don't you wear the skinny jeans with the tube top."

"You would pick the most revealing outfit, but I think you're right, see you down there in 5"

While waiting for serenity Finn sees a mutual friend of theirs in the lobby, none other than the man who he beat last night for the title. Mr. Seth Rollins.

They begin to chat about the match and the paperview….

"Man that was a hella of a match man, you deserve"….. before Seth could finish he notices serenity coming out of the elevator.

"Dude.. No Fucking Way. Is that really Dynamite? Seth runs to serenity and picks her up. "Baby girl long time no see", "yeah and no hear either" serenity replied **.** _ **(Seth and serenity met in their home town of Chicago where they grew up together, along with Phillip Brook Aka Punk)**_

"How are you seth?" "I'm good can't complain, but you look AMAZING…. DAMN"

Finn finally looks over and sees that Serenity is wearing the skin tight black jeans with 3 silver chains hanging down on each thigh, a bright royal blue tube top that is making her breast look amazing! And her curly black hair hanging down her smooth samoan skin down to the middle of her back. Finn walks over towards them and interrupts.

"So you ready to go Serenity? Serenity looked surprised "um yeah, sure. I'll see you at the arena seth". Seth looked upset because he noticed that serene was wearing blue which he knew right then she was smackdown bound. "yea whatever traitor"

All 3 laughed as they walked away. While driving In the car to thee arena, serenity noticed that Finn was extremely quiet, "Finn it's going to be okay, even if you're going to be out for a while, you will come back bigger and better than ever. Think of it as time off for you to rebuild."

Finn looked at serenity with a non-convincing smile. "I know, thank you!" _**(If only she knew that my mind was not really on my injury. I'm really thinking about something else, someone else, Her).**_

It's around 6:15pm and they finally make it to the arena, serenity dragging her suitcase into the arena and holding Finn's duffle bag as well. "you know I can carry my own bag"…" nonsense, just worry about carrying your title…. Champ!" serenity winks at Finn.

Finn could not help but notice how Serenity arms had become more developed since the last time they saw each other. They were big enough to see that she was built, but still feminine enough to look at in admiration. _**(Nothing like Chyna's who was one of serenity's mentors and friend... R.I.P)**_

They walk up to the entrance door where They're both greeted by Stephanie McMahon and Mick Foley.

"Hi Champ" mick exclaimed

"Hello Balor" Stephanie said.

Mick looked over at Serenity and began to uncontrollably smile from ear to ear.

"Serenity Moorison, please tell me she's with us Steph"

"Unfortunately not mick, she is just hear by my father's order to see how Raw is ran. In case she would like to change her mind"

"Well I doubt that, but who would pass up an opportunity to see Raw live." Stephanie looked serenity up and down. "Well I'm glad that at least you are happy to see me Mick."

"Of course, we both are I guarantee it! Finn we have to meet with you right now, serenity you can go in and meet everyone you're no stranger to the backstage life style."

"She most certainly not, matter of fact you have a history with backstage life don't you?"

"What is that supposed to me Stephanie?' Stephanie smile, "enjoy Raw!"

As steph and mick walked with finn into the arena, finn looked back with a confuse look on his face. Serenity pulled out her phone and texted finn saying "I'll explain later, Good luck with the doctors. Pray everything will be alright!"

As she walks in, serenity does not that she is walking into the first of many test that Stephanie will be throwing at her.

 **! Personal Note From Me !**

Thank you again for reading this story! Serenity does not know that Stephanie McMahon had a meeting with the Raw Divas, (Nia Jaxx, Charlotte, Dana Brooke, Sasha Banks, Summer Rae, Paige & Alicia Foxx) about the new diva and all that she came to offer and her plans for the division and the business as a whole. Couple of the girls was excited, others, they felt a threat coming and were not pleased. What does Stephanie have up her sleeve; will Serenity enjoy Raw as much as she thinks she will? Will balor inform his longtime friend of his true feelings?


	3. Chapter 3: Unwanted Welcome Committee

Chapter 3. Unwanted Welcome Committee

As Serenity walks in with the suitcases, she is met by none other than her besties Big E, Kofi, and Xavior Woods aka, THE NEW DAY!

"IS THAT WHO I THINK IT IS"?

"NOOO IT CANT BE"

IT'S DEFINITELY NOT THE ONE AND ONLY SOON TO BE LIVING LEGEND IN Pro Wrestling HISTORAAAY!?

Serenity cannot help but laugh whenever she is around the new day. "You guys Stop, you're embarrassing me. Keep going!"

Kofi grabs the suitcases while Big E hoists her up on his shoulders "what are you doing here"?

"I am here just visiting, Vince's order"

Xavior looks disappointed, so you will not be here on Raw with us, cracking jokes, pulling off practical pranks, and most importantly you won't be able to be a guest on #UpUpDownDown….. Where we always and forever "KEEP IT TIGHT"

Kofi looks at Serenity's Fit, "yea tight just like these Jeans, and that top. How are you walking those pants look like they hurt."

"They get the job done", serenity said flirtatiously

"What does that mean?"

"It caught your attention and got you talking didn't it?"

Kofi left speechless…..

"Anyways thank you for the ride Big E, but you can sit me down right here I'll catch up with you later on tonight, I have some work to do" Serenity notices some familiar faces huddled up by one of Televisions by the ramp.

She walks towards the group and realize that those faces were familiar as she expected. She tapped the three divas on their shoulders when they turned around, only one girl seemed to be happy to see Serenity and that was Serenity's cousin _ **(really play cousin)**_ Nia Jaxx. _ **(Serenity is a very close friend to the Samoan family in wwe which includes Nia Jaxx, the Usos, and roman reigns. They grew up together; the Usos' Mother is Serenity's God Mother)**_ the two cousins hugged each other and began to converse.

The other two divas Alicia foxx and paige did not look happy to see her. In fact, they look disgusted. As stated in the previous chapter, Stephanie McMahon had a meeting with her ladies and whatever she told them, a few of the ladies did not seem to be pleased with this new addition, even if she was on Smackdown.

Nia Jaxx whispered in Serenity ear all what Steph had to say. They were interrupted by the Foxx and the Little Girl.

"Hi Serenity", "Hi Foxxy, whose your friend."

Paige looked Serenity up and down and smiled, "I'm Paige 2 time Diva Champion, the girl who run this house."

Oh I'm sorry sweetheart, this is my first time hearing of you. While you had your 5 seconds of fame, I was busy over seas building a name for myself doing Grown Woman work."

Paige walked away with a look of concern, "I'll talk to you later foxy"

"What?" "did you really have to do that serenity?"

"Foxy is there something else I can help you with?"

You can come in here with your privileged egotistic attitude if you want to, but unlike you we all worked to get here and was not handed opportunities.

Serenity laughed…. "take care sweetheart if you really think that I did not work to get here. Google me, find my work on YouTube. Then come talk to me, okay!"

Alicia rolled her eyes and walked away. Nia Jaxx pulled serenity to the side, "damn girl the mention of your name alone caused these girls to get their panties all in a bunch."

Serenity laughed, "girl I am not worried about these wannabes and washed up girls who want big things but don't want to put in the work. You have to go after what you want, take risk, make statements. You always remember that. Don't just sit back and settle for what they give you if you know you deserve more. Know your worth!"

"I hear you, you always have encouraging words for me. Thanks cousin!"

"Girl have you seen the boys?" "I won't see jurdy and josh until tomorrow and I texted Roman. why?", Serenity looked concern.

"I was just asking, you know you all are like 2 peas in a pod, specifically you and Josh!"

"Well you know Josh is happy with Tanecka, tanasha, whatever that fool name is _ **… (Real name Takecia)**_

Nia Jaxx starts hysterically laughing.

"Besides, I haven't talked to him since that incident 2 years ago after Jurdy and Trin's wedding"

Just at that moment Roman Reigns picked her up from behind and swung her around.

"I can't believe my sister is here!" "Hi brother how are you?" serenity says in excitement.

I have to go to the back and get ready for this promo, we'll catch up later!

Nia follows behind Roman to get ready for her match. Serenity sit down at a table in catering and sees Finn coming in.

Serenity waved him down anxious about the update on his arm and career.

"So what was the report"?

Finn tries to hold back tears as he looks down at his title. He softly says "I have to relinquish the title"

Serenity also fighting back tears lifts Finn's head up and assures him that everything happens for a reason.

"Finn look at me, you are in the History books as the 1st champion, I refuse to allow you to let this one hurdle stop you from coming back better than ever and reclaiming YOUR title." _**(If only I can tell you Serenity, I'm upset about the title but I'm more upset about not being able to be on the road with you. Why can't I tell her this? I now will have to sit at home and move out the way and allow Jey Uso to slip in and make his way back to your heart.)**_ "Finn you hear me?" __"Yess I do, thank you for the Encouragement, I have to go get ready for this promo and tell the universe that I have to let this go. Stephanie and Mick wants you to come up to their office, she sounded pretty heated." Serenity rolled her eyes, knowing what Stephanie wanted. "Thanks Finn"

Serenity walks into the office and sees Stephanie snarling at her. "HOW DARE YOU COME INTO MY TERRITORY THREATNING AND UNDERMINING MY WWE WOMENS DIVISION? WHO DO YOU THINK OUR SERENITY? I KNEW IT WAS ONLY GOING TO TAKE A SECOND FOR YOU TO GO BACK TO YOUR OLD WAY...… serenity and Stephanie and mick continue to go back and forth giving each side of the story regarding Paige and Alicia Foxx. Things finally calmed down and Serenity came up with a great idea for a promo after reanalyzing what just took place in the office.

After hearing the idea Mick was very excited, Stephanie even though she did not want to show her enthusiasm for the idea agreed that it would be best for business. Mick called him 2 camera men and the promo began with enough time to air right before Fallout when off the air on the network.

The wwe universe see the outside of Steph office on the titontron when the universe here Stephanie and another diva arguing, (not knowing that diva is serenity). WE see Serenity backing out of Stephanie's the two still yelling back and forth.

"WHO IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, COMING IN HERE ACTING LIKE YOU RUN THE PLACE. YOU JUST STARTING HERE AND YOU NEED TO LEARN SOME RESPECT"….. Before Serenity can get her line out that they rehearsed, Stephanie slapped the spit out of Serenity's mouth making Serenity fall to the floor back still turned towards the camera. Stephanie kneels down to serenity ear and tells her, "I'm the only Queen Bee here…. Bitch"

Serenity stands up, wipes her mouth and begins to attack Stephanie, which was also not rehearsed. This was real Serenity pushed Stephanie in her office and slammed her head unto the desk straddling her and slapping her face several times. "YOU WANT TO SLAP ME HUH?" REALLY?' REALLY?"

Mick and several security guards come in when they hear Steph screaming for help. "Get her off of me; Take her back to smackdown where she belong, NEXT TIME YOU SEE HER ARREST HER. SHE IS NOT ALLOWED BACK ON RAW" can you believe her Mick"

Camera still rolling Mick looks down at Steph dress and sees blue stains almost like blood dripping down. Steph are you oaky, what is that on your dress? Steph look down touches the substance and begins to laugh. I guess that bitch does bleed blue after all….. The crowd begins erupt. Most of the true pro wrestling fans know who Dynamite Dyme is. Aka Serenity. Michael Cole on commentary asks the question "could it really be?" the crowd begins to chant….. DYNAMITE, DYNAMITE, DYNAMITE! As serenity is escorted out the arena, she hears the cheers and begins to smile! It's Time to Start the Party Earlier than Expected!

 **!P.N.F.M! Looks like Serenity had to start and leave the party early at Raw. The chemistry between her and Stephanie though it was a rea brawl was electrifying. Will this feud start a smackdown V. Raw Invasion between the two power women? What awaits Serenity at smackdown, how will Shane react to this viral brawl. What is the history between her and Jey Uso? All this and more will be answered in next week's chapter! Thank you again for supporting and reading this story!**


	4. Chapter 4: PARTY OR GO HOME!

**Chapter 4: PARTY OR GO HOME!**

Serenity is at the Marriott Hotel in downtown Chicago (Her 1st home town) where #SmackdownLive is being held. She just came back from working out and running the ropes in the ring. She still can't get over how Stephanie McMahon went totally off script and made what was supposed to be an epic promo… still an epic promo. It was so real, so Raw, something the WWE Universe hasn't seen in a long time. However, she really can't believe that she is at the Marriott paying these ridiculous prices. _**(Serenity just gave her Chicago home to her Mom & Dad and could not risk staying there tonight because it would put her too far out from the all state arena. She usually stays with her best friend Phillip Brooks, aka CM Punk, but he is in Michigan training for his first UFC fight). **_

(Phone Rings, Serenity puts in on SPEAKER) "Hi Baby Girl!" "Hi PaPa, how are you" "I'm well; excited to see you debut tonight" "Are you guys really going to come, because you usually say you're coming then you change your mind at the last minute because you can't handle "seeing me hurt."

"Well you know I'm a "low-key" WWE fan you wont be doing none of that crazy ish I see on Youtube."..."Let me stop you there papa, you only coming tonight to meet the other superstars, not to see me." Serenity Dad laughs "No it's not like that" "Mmhmm anyway can you put mom on the phone" "She's out taking your grandma to the store; you know how long that will be" "Don't try to make me laugh… (Serenity suddenly hear knocks on her door) dad let me let you go. Someone is at my door; I'll see you tonight at the arena" "Okay baby girl, Love you much" "Love you much PaPa bye bye"

(Continue to hear knocks on the door that sounds like a beat being made) "COME ON AND OPEN THIS DOOR GURL, YOU GOT US OUT HERE LOOKING MAD GHETTO RIGHT NOW."

Serenity screams…. AAAHHH, UUSOOOOO. She opens the door to see her Sister from another Mister Trinity Fatu(Naomi), & one of her favorite boys in the world Jonathan Fatu(Jimmy Uso). Jimmy swoops serenity off her feet, squeezing her tight. Trin pulls Jimmy off of Serenity and hugs her.

"Hi Babes, how are you guys?" "We groovy" Jimmy says as he jumps unto her Bed. "Yea girl we better now that we got you here on the #BlueSide."

They continue catching up, "Girl Smackdown is about to be LIT for real for real we got the whole crew with us. Ziggler, Natalya, AJ, Nikki",… John chimes in, "Yeah Kalisto, Crews… Serenity looks at them both. "Aren't we forgetting somebody?" Trinity and John look at each other, knowing who they forgot. "Look Serene, last time y'all saw each other it didn't end good, plus He didn't know if you would want to see him anyway." (Jon really didn't tell jey that he was going to see serene).

"He's smart for thinking that. Look At the end of the day y'all are my jurdys. (Nickname for the Usos) Yes he did something that will never be forgotten but he is still my best friend." " Best Friend, y'all damn near got into a fist fight once he told you what went down. For 3 years you haven't once talked to him" Serenity rubs John's back seeing that he is getting upset. "it has not been 3 years Jurdy, 2 at most." John walks away "No it has been 3, he'll be 4 next year and I was there to watch my bro my twin for 3 years cry over you" Jimmy looks at Serenity holding back tears. "I'm sorry if I hurt him, and I'm sorry for hurting you. But He crossed a line that I can't deal with. Maybe I'm not ready to see him after all."

Serenity notices that Trinity has been somewhat quiet thee entire time. She is shaking her leg like she is about to explode. John looks at her and presses that they get in the car and head to the arena.

"Trin are you okay?" "Yo Trin don't say $#!T" "Don't say what?' Serenity looks at Trin confused. "What do you have to say Trinity? Trin breakdown, "She's going to find out sooner or later, He's having problems with her again." "TRIIIN WHAT THE HELL" Jimmy yells. Serenity does not look surprise, "They have had troubles since Day 1 what's new?" "Trinn don't say nothing else about it, for real for real" "This time he told her how he really feels about you. He told her he wants a divorce" Serenity looks Surprised "Is it true Jurdy?" Jimmy looks at trinity with a frustrated look. "Since it's already out now; yeah it's true Serene" Serene begins to cry "What, does he think that now I'm going to take him back like I always do. He wants to get back with me? That Nigga should of thought of that before he got that HOE pregnant again." Serenity begins to feel her self overheating with anger. "You know what let's get to the arena. I can't deal with this right now."

"Yeah I think that's best to do right now." Jimmy said as he help serenity with her bags.

They all calm each other down and head to the arena. When they pull up to the arena and walk in, Serenity is welcomed at the door by the entire Smackdown roster just about and she sees a cake with her name on it. "Guys a cake for me?" before Serenity could finish reading what the cake said, AJ, who is holding the cake, smashes her face into it…. Everyone yells "WELCOME HOME! WOOOOOOO!"

"I literally can't stand you all; you both new about this didn't you?" Serenity says as she wipes cake off her face looking at John and Trin. Shane and Daniel Bryan come down and sees there new Diva covered in cake. "We missed the cake thing…. Damn" Shane face as serious as can be "Anyway Serenity let's talk about tonight, and last night"

Before Serenity follows Shane Jimmy pulls serenity to the side. "I'm sorry for the way that conversation ended earlier, But I do think it is a good idea for you to avoid Jey, I know it's not going to be easy but…. Serenity cuts him off. "I know, I'm sorry to. We'll talk later." They both hug each other and go their separate ways.

Shane closes the door behind them as they step in Daniel's office "So when were you going to tell us about your promo idea with Stephanie" "Shane it happened on the spot, I'm so sorry"

"I can't even get mad at you because despite everyone knowing that you are already here before your debut tonight, we will have more of raw's viewers looking in on smackdown tonight to see you, and to possibly see if Steph will show her face tonight. Daniel, make sure security is on point tonight." "Just know that something like that can never happen again" Shane says in a stern voice, Bryan looks at her in agreeance. "It will never happen again, w/o your knowing of it first." Serenity winks at Shane. "Get out of here and go get ready for tonight" Shane says with a smirk on his face. Serenity leaves the office; "she's going to be a hand full" Shane looks at Bryan, "a handful worth dealing with, she will do great things for our brand!"

Nikki Bella, Natalya, Naomi, and Dolph Ziggler go into the Stadium and find Serenity helping set up the ring.

"Hi lady, look at you trying to impress everyone setting up the ring, paying your dues" "Hi Nikki boo, this has become a ritual for me now that I am at the tail end of my Career, I'm becoming more interested in the business part of … Well the business."

Ziggler leans back on the barricade checking Serenity out. "Hi Nate (Dolph's real name) what are you looking at?"

"I just never have seen someone wearing baggy sweatpants and a sports bra and still look this damn good."

Serenity can't help but notice Dolph's Tan muscular body and that irresistible smile that he is giving to her. Nikki roll her eyes… "First you hit on me last year and now you're hitting on Serenity? You're such a slut" Dolph laughs, "says the girl who comes out every night with her boobs half out and butt cheeks hanging out, what are you advertising? You know what, you think about that while I go to catering." "Oh and try not to watch me walk away" Ziggler says as he winks at Serenity.

Natalya turns to look at Serenity, "Well I'm here to welcome you to Smackdown and to see if you wanted to get in the ring so we can see your in ring ability?" Serenity laughs. "Sure you can see my in ring work… tonight, when I face Becky Lynch. Pay close attention, you still might be able to learn a thing or 2, 3, or 4. Serenity thank the guys for allowing her to help set up the ring and leaves to go backstage to get ready.

The Usos just finished the opening match on Smackdown and they walk back to the locker rooms.

"Man my bad Uce, my mind was somewhere else thanks for saving the match bro." "Look I understand that you got problems at home but you got to leave them at home." "I know man, but it's actually not the stuff at home that's bothering me. Have you seen Serene?" Jimmy pauses trying to decide if he should tell the truth. "No, I haven't and you don't need to either, I know you not happy at home but you too vulnerable to be around the woman you just told your wife that you are in love with." Jey look at Jimmy shaking his head.

"Bro we work together, I'm going to see her before the night end. Plus besides you, she the only one I can talk to." "Uce, you really think she is going to want to talk?" "It's been three years now, you don't think she got over it." "HELL, No. you had a baby with your Ex while you were still seeing her. Then you married Takecia. I don't blame her for not being over it," Jey looking disappointed agrees with his brother. "You're right Uce, maybe I should give her some space."

As they walk out the locker room to head to the showers, Ziggler turns the corner and runs right into Jey. "Yo what up Uces? Hey Jey, how are you doing, how is the divorce going?" before Jey can answer Dolph cuts him off. "Hey I saw serenity, man she is looking good, I also noticed how she couldn't help but look at my toned cut body." Jimmy holds Jey arm as he felt his brother getting ready to lunge at Dolph. "Maybe you should consider getting back with your wife, because I think Serenity has her eyes set on Me" Dolph pats jey on the back, "Think about it" Jey turns Dolph around and sock him right in the lip, Dolph falls to the ground.

"Yo UCE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING, STOP BRO." Jey straddles Dolph and starts punching him nonstop. Jimmy pulls Jey off of Dolph. Dolph Laughs, "Can't wait till serenity straddles me the way you just did." Jimmy drags Jey away from Dolph and out of sight. "You went too far this time Dolph."

WOA OH OH OH WOA OH OH ….. MAKING HER WAY TO THE RING BECKY LYNCH!

Serenity is by the curtains squatted down saying her prayer before she goes out. Shane comes behind her, "go out there and steal the is your time to shine! Have fun!"

"Thanks Shane"

…. "THERE IS NO OTHER DIVA IN THAT LOCKER ROOM THAT CAN MATCH MY INTENSITY, MY DRIVE, AND MY PASSION. I DESERVE TO BE SMACKDOWN'S FIRST WOMEN'S CHAMPION NO ONE…..(The stadium turns pitch black, the crowd is erupting awaiting to see who is coming out) "IF YOU DIDN'T COME TO PARTY THEN YOU BETTER GO HOOOOOME"….. Dynamite Dyme's music drops colorful lights fill up thee arena and the crowd is on their feet pumped! DyME comes out pyro exploding on the stage, she runs into the ring and is face to face with Becky Lynch! Becky slaps Dynamite and begins to attack her. Becky grabs her by the hair getting ready to slap her again. Dynamite blocks the slap irish whip Becky into the ropes and pounces on her with her own version of the Lou Thez press. Becky rolls out the ring and dynamite runs and hit the ropes and jumps out the ring unto Becky. She throws becky into the Barricade, then to the stairs. Becky struggles to get up. Dynamite is setting her up for her infamous finisher "The Diamond Cutter" Becky stands up Dynamite runs towards becky, jumps in the air grabbing becky head spinning around into a sick DDT. Dyme stands up and yells out "LET'S PARTY" Her party lights comes back on her music drops.!

After talking to the fans and hugging her family that came out to see her, Dyme(Serenity) comes through the curtains and she runs right into the one person she had done a good job of avoiding so far…Joshua "Joseph" Fatu aka (Jey Uso).

 **!P.N.F.M.!**

 **Dynamite finally debuted, had an awesome moment with Becky Lynch. Unfortunately she runs right into the person that she was trying to avoid. What will Jey say to her? Will she listen?**


	5. Chapter 5: Avoid Avoid Avoid

Chapter 5: Avoid Avoid Avoid

Joshua looking at the sweat drenching off of Serenity's chest down to her abs. thinking about what Ziggler told him earlier. Her body is looking better than ever. "You looked great out there"

"Thanks, wish I could say the same about your Match. You looked distracted out there." John looks at Serenity shocked that she just said that to him, he couldn't help but chuckle. "What's so funny?" Serenity said wishing that Jey smile wasn't so adorable. "I see you still have that same I'm gonna say whatever I want to say attitude." "It's called the truth, the truth is that wasn't your best Josh." "Can we go somewhere priv…"Yo what you kids doing here, alone, talking?"

Jimmy comes in and saves serenity from the torture. "I was just catching up with Serenity Uce, what are you doing here?" "I came over to catch up too, let's catch up together later on, after the show." That's perfect, later on tonight; I have to go talk to my family anyway. Their probably in catering waiting for me sooooo, I'll see you guys later.

As Serenity walks back to catering she runs into her mentor and the person that helped her develop her other character Lady A. The Evil Queen. None other than the living legend himself. Mark Calloway aka Thee Undertaker.

"What are you doing here Mark?" "I heard you were debuting and wanted to see for myself, Great debut kid. I thought you were going to debut our "love child" "Ha HA ha Mark, I just might, you never know. But I have to go meet up with my family." "Hey is your Pops here?" "Of course! Come with me to catering you know he will never forgive me if he didn't see you." Serenity walks into Catering with Mark and her entire family freaks out. "Hi guys I'm here too, I just had an awesome debut." Her family continues to annoy her on purpose. After much conversing, serenity family tells her how much they our proud of her and tell her goodbye.

Serenity starts to head towards the shower to get ready for this "hang out" with the usos and naomi when she gets a call from Vince McMahon. Naomi comes by to congratulate serenity and sees that Vince is calling.

"Answer the phone girl, you can't send Vince to voicemail." Serenity looks up and laughs, "Watch this" Trin mouth drops. "Your ass is going to get fired, are you crazy?" Serenity cracks up… "Oh look he's calling again." Trini tries to get serenity phone. "Give it to me" "No" "Serenity answer that phone then" "No" Trin looks at serenity in shock, what I can just tell him I was in the Shower after my match or doing an interview or whatever.

"You are crazy" "I am smart. You have to stork Vince's ego. Everyone is quick to run to vince. Letting him know that someone else or something else is more important than his call….. "Will get you FIRED" Trinity said interrupting serenity.

"Or can get me more respect." "Anyway are you ready for this hangout tonight." "No, it's going to be a long awkward night." "Well you better get ready, I'll make sure that Jon does not interrupt or interfere with you all because I think you two should talk, plus I would love to have you as my sister in law! "I doubt that, Trin" They both go and get clean and ready for tonight.

The usos and trin ride together and serenity is in her car on her way to meet them. She pulls up to this small bar downtown on Michigan avenue where she see the three of them by the outside bar waiting.

"Well it's either now or never." Serenity says to herself as she gets out the car. "Bro, what's wrong?" Jon is sitting at the bar leg shaking and has a nervous look on his face. Trin answers Jey, "He does not want you to talk to Serenity." "Bro, I'm tired of you telling me not to talk to her I'm a grown ass man bruh I know what I'm doing"

Jimmy stands up and steps face to face with Jey. "You a grown ass man, you know what you're doing? Remember these statements when you F up this situation again and she leave you crying to who? Me!"

"I love serenity, and I think she is the one for you. But you don't know what you want. You have been off an on between serenity and your wife for 3 years and you continue to hurt them and when they hurt you, you want to play victim bro. I'm sick of it."

Jon gets up and goes into the bar, trinity and Jey follow him. "Bro my bad, I know you're right but this time is different I know what I want." "Make sure you do, because this time, I'm not jeopardizing my friendship with serenity for you."

They both hug each other when Jey let's go and walks towards the window of the bar. He sees Serenity walking to the door. Hair straightened and flowing down her back, with a tight black dress that ends mid-thigh. Legs glowing in the lights of the bar. The dress is putting emphasis on each and every curve on her body.

"Damn girl" Jimmy said when serenity came in.

Serenity tries to hide her blushing cheeks. She couldn't help but notice that her ex Jey has been hitting the gym, you can see his biceps pressing through his v neck t shirt, his chest plump and his thunder thighs pulsating through his black jeans. She found herself looking deeper and deeper into every feature of his body. And it wasn't helping her that his face had not changed one bit since they last saw each other. He was still the same good looking sweet man that she fell in love with all those years ago.

Jon could feel the tension between them and decided to break it up when Trinity stopped him.

"This needs to happen." John knew that she was right. Jey escorted serenity to their table and the night began.

The night was off to a great start thus far. They reminisced on past experience, stories on the road, and how life was growing up together down in Pensacola Florida. As they continued to talk, Jon and Trin seem to disappear into nothing as jey and serenity took over the conversation looking at each other seductively and unconsciously playing footsy under neath the table. Jon noticed that they were not paying attention to him and trin anymore and pulled his wide card, the only thing he knew that would change the mood even if it wasn't for the best.

Jon asked Jey, "How is my little nephew doing? Maybe you can show serenity a pick of him" Jon looked at jon suspiciously wondering if his brother was trying to sabotage the night. "I don't think she would want to see any pictures." No it's fine, I would love to see, I'm pretty sure he is a handsome fellow."

Jon pulled out his phone and scrolled through his picture, he handed his phone to serenity, and serenity stared at Jey's son. The child that caused them to separate, the one that changed the way she looked at jey now. The child that caused not only the relationship to end for three years, but their friendship. Serenity began to feel tears try to stream down her face. Before that could happen she gave Jey back his phone and scooted her seat back from the table.

"I'm sorry this was not smart of me to do. I should of never come here. See you guys at the next town." Jey got up and chased after her. "SERENITY, SERENITY," Serenity kept walking "AVA!"

Serenity stopped and turned towards jey slowly. She felt a mixture of emotions running through her body. She haven't heard Jey call her Ava in years. He was the only one in her life that called her by her middle name. and the way he says is is so powerful it always send chills down her spine. And he knew it.

Jey expected a smile to come on his ex face but he was shock when he saw pure hate coming from her face. "WHO IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO CALL ME BY THAT NAME." "Serenity I'm sorry I should of never shown you those pictures it was stupid of me.

"YOU'RE RIGHT, IT WAS STUPID OF YOU, IT WAS STUPID OF YOU TO SHOW ME PICTURES OF YOUR SON THAT MESSED UP WHAT WE HAD. T WAS STUPID OF YOU TO GO BACK TO YOUR WIFE BECAUSE YOU FELT LIKE IT WAS THE RIGHT THING TO DO BECAUSE SHE WAS PREGNANT. IT WAS STUPID OF YOU TO GET SLEEP WITH HER BEHIND MY BACK BECAUSE YOUR INSECURITIES MADE YOU THINK THAT I WAS CHEATING ON YOU. IT WAS STUPID OF YOU TO DATE HER IN THE FIRST FUCKIN LACE WHEN YOU KNEW SHE WAS A BITCH FROM DAY 1. AND IT IS STUPID OF ME TO STAND HERE RIGHT NOW IN FRONT OF YOU RIGHT NOW POURING MY HEART OUT TO A GUY WHO CLAIMS HE LOVES ME BUT CONTINUES TO HURT ,ME. HOW CAN I GET BACK WITH YOU JEY? UCE? JOSH? HOW? EVERY TIME I SEE THAT BOY, IT IS A REMINDER OF HOW YOU CROSSED A LINE. A LINE THAT YOU CAN NOT COME BACK FROM.

"Serenity is breathing hard with tears running down her face; jey is standing next to her crying himself.

"I'm sorry bae, I'm so sorry, I really am, I didn't mean to hurt you, I thought you were too good for me and I didn't feel like I deserved you. I mean look at you. you are a man's wildest dream girl you can have any man and I often thought that you would one day choose someone else over me. I'm sorry. Jey cries as he fall to his knees.

Serenity bends down and hugs him.

"I'm sorry to, I'm sorry that you waited til now to explain yourself, and that you it took you this long to figure out that you had me at hello. I love you Jey, but we can never be. Serenity stands up and begins to walk away from Jey.

Jey runs towards her sweeping her off of her feet and Begins to kiss her. Serenity tries to fight him off. But the sensation of Jey's lips brought her back to when they were in love. She begins to relax her body more and more falling into Jey's arms. Serenity allows her mouth to open just enough for Jey to slide his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues intertwining causing things to heat up between them. She feels Jey grabbing the small of her back pressing his body closer to hers. She can feel Jey's cock pulsating through his jeans unto her thgh. With her emotions clouding her judgement she whispers in Jey ear to follow her to her car. Jey with his emotions all in cluster foolishly obeys.

!P.N.F.M.! What is going on? Did Jey do this on purpose knowing that she would be able to resist his kiss, or touch. Or could he not resist not touching being able to touch and kiss her. Will they go through with these feelings?


End file.
